the_fake_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jules O'Mackey
Jules Sapphire O'Mackey '''She was born and raised in the United States of America. Her parents had a divorce when she was 5 and she started living with her dad, who is more frequently known as Gabe. She soon started going to a classes at sea program, where she resides on the S.S Tipton. Personality Jules is very warm-hearted, friendly, kind, and fun to be around. She is always willing to help others, especially the S.S Tipton staff, and tries her best to achieve goals. Even though she can get extremely jealous, and annoyed at times, Jules does her best to make things right at the end. She describes her romantic life to be very embarrassing and sad and states that she has never been on a date where something hasn't gone wrong. She has a fear of Port-a-Potties, but she gets over it in A Doll's Outhouse. Also, in the Star Wars' episode it is revealed she dislikes rats. Jules is an idealistic, optimistic, well-rounded starry eyed teen who does her best to aim high. Physical Appearance In her sophomore year, Jules changed her look completely. She cut her hair short and got laser eye surgery, so she no longer needed glasses. She began to wear bright colors, complete with her trademark denim jackets. This year, her look also required a change, as the uniforms arrived, putting Jules back into her formal habit. At one point, she changed her look altogether, wearing rocker clothing, highlights, and striped leggings in retaliation of her parents arguing, but quickly changed back. In her junior year, Jules' hair grew a few inches. She almost always wore a black cotton jacket over her now red school shirt. After the uniforms were no longer in place, Jules did not completely return to her casual attire. She instead dressed more formally, wearing suit jackets and floral skirts, as she had begun to go after her career choices. Appearance All Aboard! '''Jules dragged her suit case onto the ship along with Sandra and Jacob. Many more people were boarding too. "Oh My Goodness! Marion, look! The boat is crowding!" Miss Tutweiller squeed. "Jacob, help me with these bags!" Sandra dropped the bags on Jacob's feet and runs to the Smoothie Bar. "I'm sorry you have to deal with her.." Jules gave Jacob a sincere smile and walked away. '"GIGIIIIIIIIIIII LOOK AT THIS!!!! WE'RE GONNA BE LIVING HERE FOR ATLEAST 4 YEARS!!" Hannah yells. "Hannah, Calm down! Just remember...We have to go to school here." Layla smirked as Gigi looked at the sheet given to her. "Oh.My.God. We have science programs!!" Gigi smiled. Jules reads a book while walking and bumps into Hannah. "Hey! Watch where your going!!" Hannah fell as Layla and Nick looked at Jules. "Sorry...The Hunger Games is like...Amazing..." Jules helped Hannah up. "Thank you!" Hannah stood up, "Woah! The Hunger Games?!" Layla suddenly took interest in the subject. "Yep! I have the WHOLE collection! From The Hunger Games to Catching Fire and Mockingjay!" Jules closed the book and puts it in her bag. "Whats your name?" Gigi asked. "Jules O'Mackey!" "Your British?" Nick said. "Why Yes I am! Though I was raised in America so...My British Accent comes once in a while." Jules giggled. "Awwwwwwwwww She has the adorable accent while...I have the boring...dull...accent!" Hannah pouted. "I can teach you a british accent if you want!" Jules offered. "Oh Wow, look at the time it's time to goooo!" Layla walked away in a fast pace. "What the..." Jules looked at Layla and back at Hannah. "SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Hannah screamed, making everyone look at her. "That's why." Gigi and Nick both said. "OMFG JULES I NEED TO KNOW WHAT ROOM YOU'RE IN." "I'm in Room 8 302! Why?" "OMFG THE SAME ROOM AS ME!!" Hannah hugs Jules. "Uh..." Jules looks at Nick and Gigi to help Hannah get off of her. "Hannah...Don't hug strangers.." Sandra skips and walks to Marion, "Hey Hey Hey! Where's my room?" "Oh Hello! You're in room 8 302!" Marion answered. "Thank you! JACOB BRING MY BAGS TO ROOM 8 302" Sandra yells and runs to the elevator. ~Later On~ Hannah and Jules walk to their rooms....Only to find...Sandra sleeping in the top bunk. "Uh....Who is she??" Hannah looked at Sandra. "Oh! That's Sandra Roth, She' my 'friend' that came with me on the boat. "....NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SHE'S IN THE TOP BUNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" Hannah screams, waking Sandra up and falling off the top bunk. "YES SHE'S OFF!" Hannah climbs on the top bunk. "WHO ARE YOU?!" Sandra yelled. "Hannah Urbz! One of your roommates!" Hannah smiled Trivia *Jules is based off of Bailey from The Suite Life on Deck series. Category:Characters Category:The Suite Life of Jules O'Mackey on deck Characters Category:The Suite Life of Jules O'Mackey on Deck